Amour d'un Faun
by Honeycreeper
Summary: In those fleeting years when Lucy reigned as an adult, there was but one man to ever have her heart. TumnusxLucy, five vignettes.
1. Licorice

_Foreword to story _: Lately, I saw the first Chronicles movie for the first time. I was never into the books (they were too bland to read, I always put them down after the first chapter) but the movie was decent. The one thing that caught my eye was the obvious fact that Tumnus and Lucy were meant for each other. When Lucy grew up I wanted for her and Tumnus to be in love in Narnia forever. Well, this is what I wish happened.

disclaimer : I own nothing.

Summary : As an adult, Lucy reflects on her love of Tumnus as he sleeps in her arms.

**Licorice**

Lucy cupped a mug of tea in her hands, it was warm from being near the fire, and she sipped it slowly. Tumnus was accross from her, as usual, reclining and smiling at her.

"Lovely night, isn't it Lucy?"

_It sure is_.

This place was still the same. This burrow she'd been in her first night in Narnia. She looked over at Tumnus, shuffling in the dark.

He picked up his flute and raised it to his mouth. Lucy shivered in anticipation of it, always the same haunting pitch that lulled her away, and after years it still effected her. The sounds came out and drifted to her ears, easing her, as the fire danced strangely in the distance but she did not see.

She felt a call to sing along, and she came to sing and hum words along to the melody in it's minor key. It was a love song.

"_Where are your eyes of diamonds _-"

He looked up briefly, but went on playing, even though the tune had not been written for accompaniment.

"_Where is your golden smile _-"

The song went on and she sang, words springing to her mind as she went.

"_Where are your words of wisdom, where is your calming voice _- "

Abruptly it ended, jolting Lucy from her slight trance.

"Tumnus? What's wrong?"

His face was forlorn, but he moved, getting down in front of her.

"You have a beautiful voice, Lucy."

He'd told her this on many occasions. She'd found her hidden talent as a teenager, murmuring along to his music.

"Shh," she said, taking his head in her lap, stroking the curls on his head, "Be still, love."

They did this many times, falling asleep against each other in front of the fire, and waking in the morning to see it had burned out and left them cold. Sometimes it was in her palace, but tonight they were in his home, in the familiar environment they had first found each other in.

Against the hard floor Lucy found herself falling asleep to the familiar smells of the walls around her. His home still smelt the same as it did the first time she stepped foot in it. Musky, and of burning wood, and a strange hint of licorice. He smelled the same.

Lucy leaned in and took a breath of him, delighting in it. _He smells good for a faun_.

His arms found their way around her middle and the two were as close together as possible, almost one.

She wasn't sure what kept her from making him her husband, or from even telling anyone else. Afterall, she'd love nothing more than to stand at the top of a mountain and shout her love of her Mr. Tumnus to all of Narnia.

But no one had to know. Perhaps their love was a secret best kept amongst only them.

How some would laugh at her now, the Queen of Narnia, in a heap on the floor in a faun's arms! It was scandalous!

How her brothers would roll their eyes and hide their faces, how her sister would outright laugh

But no one else had to know.

_You're mine_, she thought, _and mine alone_.

By what luck had the two been brought together? What forces in the universe had to align to have the two meet? Lucy wasn't sure, but somehow she felt it was fate she should know Tumnus, fate to love him.

Smiling against his hair, breathing in his scent, Lucy fell into a contented sleep.


	2. Fingertips

Disclaimer : I own nothing

Summary : There's only one woman who could ever make Tumnus melt into a puddle, and her techniques of loving are quite excruciating to him sometimes.

**Fingertips**

Lucy has roaming fingertips, and at the moments when he's most vulnerable he notices them.

He notices them on his head, against his scalp, traveling along the ridges of his horns.

He also notices them at the most inappropriate times, times in public, when she'll be sitting right next to him and easing her hands up his spine.

It's aggravating and amazing all at the same time.

What's worse is that she won't let him ever do any exploring of his own - she'll either swat at his hands, or straddle above his chest, making him cry out in pain from the weight as she would gleefully run her hands over his neck and shoulders.

The woman is maddening, but he loves it.

Sometimes when he's really had enough and her touch tickles too much or is too hard or light upon his skin, he'll flip her over and get what he wants, which most times is merely just to stop her assault on him.

She's done this ever since she was a teenager, and back then he could only sit in horror, trembling not because he enjoyed it, but because such a young girl was touching him all over.

Once she grew older, once they'd shared their first night on her twentieth birthday, he no longer blushed at her fingertips against him. But he always grew stiff the moment he felt them.

Even the simplest things - he'd always feel her pulling at the ringlets of his hair.

"Stop, Lucy, that hurts. You're pulling my hair out."

She'd frown and huff, "No I'm not, you're perfectly fine!" and continue twisting his lock around her index finger.

In fact, her hands were on him now. One was on his hip and the other was splayed across his chest.

He took her hand from his chest and brought it to his mouth, placing a kiss on her palm.

She was surely maddening, but he couldn't imagine himself without her.


	3. Later Summer's Night

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

Summary : Lucy escapes her nagging brother to be with her lover.

**Late Summer's Night**

_What a pig! _Lucy thought at she stomped through the woods, not even on her horse today, _What a moron! How does he know any better than me? _

While the Pevensies had escaped their childish bickering and rivalry since their arrival in Narnia (for they had grown to realize how important they were to each other), but they still had arguments as all people do, and Peter had quite offended Lucy on this particular day.

When she reached his home, still swearing under her breath, she didn't even knock when she barged in on him.

His eyes went wide, "Lucy? It's so early, what are you doing here?"

She shook her head and paced around, "Peter... Idiot... Pompous... Bastard!" she could only get out fragments of thoughts and Tumnus grew worried quite quickly.

"What? What about Peter?"

"Oh! He makes me so mad! Do you know what he said to me? He said I was fickle!"

Tumnus arched his brow, "And that got you this upset?"

"Don't you see what he's implying? He's implying I'm a corrupt ruler!"

"Uh... I..." Tumnus paused, "I wouldn't say that, I don't think?"

"Oh! He doesn't know anything!"

"Please, Lucy," Tumnus said, trying to calm her, "You're worrying me!"

She sighed, "I'm sorry Mr. Tumnus, I'm just... I don't know why he has to start these things."

"Shh, there, there," he said, taking her in his arms, "Calm down. He didn't mean it."

Lucy relaxed in his arms, falling against him, her face in his shoulder, "Oh, Tum, what would I do without you?"

He chuckled, "Storm around Narnia in an angry stupor?"

She laughed, "Yes, that's exactly what I'd be doing."

The two caught eyes in that moment, and soon enough their lips were locked, hands grasping for one another in the sudden moment of heat. It always surprised him how she could go so easily and swiftly from one emotion to another.

She pulled him to her, down to her, and he almost stumbled over her.

"Tumnus," she husked against his neck, "I love you, I do."

While he had known it, and he'd whispered it to her many times, he'd never once heard her say it.

He made love to her right there, all the passion inside of him coming out in a fury, never in all his years ever caring for anyone as much as this woman.

----

It was hours later and Lucy was still thinking about her earlier spat with Peter.

"I should go apologize." she said, "I did just yell at him and run out. I really should..."

"Well, it's dark now, so it's too late." he said as they stared out into the dark sky.

"Can't we just start walking down and be there by dawn? It's warm tonight, and I'm not tired at all."

"Erm," Tumnus shrugged, "I suppose. Let's go then, shall we?"

In jest he offered her his arm and she took it happily as they began their little journey.

There were fireflies tonight, their little tails glowing green and yellow in the night. The air was thick and warm, and somehow things seemed almost perfect this night.

He looked over at her and caught sight of her face illuminated in moon light. She was so beautiful. To him she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Did she see that?

Lucy noticed him staring, "What is it, Tumnus?"

"Oh, um, nothing, darling, nothing." he said sheepishly grinning and looking away.

Lucy smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "You're awfully cute when you're embarassed."

He could only laugh as he turned to return her kiss, blissfully happy on this summer night.


	4. Secret Little Tune

Summary : Lucy and Tumnus have a secret to keep from the world, but to them it's a joyous one.

Disclaimer : I own nothing

**Secret Little Tune**

The morning was cool, and the haze of pollen floating through the air was visible accross the lands. Spring in Narnia was always beautiful, and Lucy loved the season most of all.

Usually she would be in her home, with Tumnus by her side, but today she was in his home deep in the forest, at the entrace of his cavern.

Her head was light and her body was sore, but she was happy, and she had moved outside to catch fresh air as the sun rose.

She heard him behind her and turned to see him, smiling, arms reaching out.

"She's beautiful, darling."

Lucy nodded, touching her still tender abdomen and then rubbing her lower back, "It still hurts a bit."

"It will get better, I'm sure."

Tumnus took her hand and led her back inside, back into his room where the baby lay on her belly in the center of his bed. It was a little satyr, the love children of fauns and humans, more human than goat at this point, lacking her father's hooves or ears.

"They can't know." Lucy said, shaking her head, "My brothers and sister, they can't know. The kingdom can't know. It would be a scandal."

Tumnus nodded, "Then they won't. I'll take care of her. She'll stay here."

----

It was by luck Lucy had been able to keep it a secret, and now, three years later, a secret it was still.

Tumnus, the beloved family friend, always came around as he usually did, still inseperable from his Lucy, but the others didn't notice all the times Lucy would slip off.

It was strange having a family, for she was merely twenty five years of age at this point. Their daughter knew her not as mother but simply as Lucy, or sometimes Queen Lucy when the little girl became aware of Lucy's status.

A lot of times she would call her_ Father's Woman_, but in her tiny, unpracticed voice so it sounded more like _Fader's Momam_ - Obviously the girl could tell the two were amorous.

On lazy afternoons they all would trek around the forest, searching for wildflowers and saplings and playing games.

The girl was growing quickly, and when she wore the dresses Lucy brought for her, you could only see her human feet and would assume she was a human girl. Of course, she usually ripped them by tripping over them, and so they all were eventually cut at the knees and one could see her furred legs.

Her hair had been nearly blonde as a small baby, but now it was dark like her parents' hair. Lucy was happy she had her father's eyes. Big, glossy eyes that had so much emotion in them - so much of her father in them.

She would watch the tiny girl crawling on the large rocks that sat not too deep in the forest, somewhat like a shrine. While it hurt her that she couldn't claim her child, she was happy to at least see her grow up with Tumnus at her side.

Sometimes when their daughter was off playing with other children, when they knew she was safe off having adventures, they would slip back home and make love as long as they could.

----

The little satyr was five years old, bright eyed, smart, and quite sympathetic just as her father.

It had been a day that Lucy had visited, they had taken a walk through the forest as usual and went home to have some tea. Lucy had to leave early this day, for tomorrow she was off to find the White Stag.

It was that night and they were eating supper, when between mouthfuls she took the time to ask, "Father, is the Queen my mother?"

Tumnus almost choked on his food.

"What makes you say that, Ofelia?"

"Well, you never told me who my mother was. And.. Well, Lucy comes and does mother things with me. So does that make her my mother?"

Tumnus sighed, not sure how to handle this. She was, after all, their little secret.

"My darling, would you like her to be your mother?"

"Oh very much! She's so nice and I've known her all my life. She visits us at least once a week."

"Then I guess she's your mother, isn't she?" Tumnus said.

"Oh good!" she said, "I'm so glad to have a mother now."

They went on eating their desserts in silence until a new thought dawned on her.

"Father, does that make me a princess?"

Tumnus shrugged, "I would suppose so."

He'd never taken the time to think of his child as a princess, as royalty, as an heir to a throne - but she was. This thought made him oddly happy.

----

It had been months since Lucy had vanished. Back to the land of Spare Oom, no doubt, and she'd gone back with her siblings, too.

_Oh well, she must miss home_, he thought sadly, _but she'll return. I know she will._

His daughter had taken the absence quite hard, after gaining a mother she'd lost her so quickly.

Sometimes they'd be outside and a familiar scent would remind them of her, and so she'd say, "Father, I miss Lucy so much. When shall she return?"

"Soon, darling, soon." he would say, patting her on the head.

The night was cold and he was particularly missing her tonight. It was late and Ofelia was up much past her bed time, and so he ushered her into her tiny room to put her to bed.

"I can't sleep, Father." she said, "Play me a lullaby."

"A lullaby? Sure I will, but I don't have my flute with me."

"Here you go," she said, and reached into her bedside table, pulling out a flute that had been painted black and plated with gold.

"Ofelia, what's that?"

She held up a flute to her father.

Tumnus took it, and looked it over, "This? This was grandfather's." he said, remembering how his own father would play him tunes before bed.

"Play me something, Father." she said, smiling up at him.

He patted her head, "Of course dear."

Before he began he stopped and looked down at her, "This is a special song." he said, "I played it for your mother when we first met years ago. She loved it. She always wanted me to play it for her. It was her secret little tune, I only ever played it for her. But it's your song now."

"My mother? Do you mean my real mother, or Lucy?"

Tumnus paused, "Your real mother."

She nodded and laid back, awaiting the song.

Tumnus began to play, the familiar notes flowing, lulling her away to sleep. Within minutes, she slept soundly, but he continued anyway, the song reminding him of his love.

Even now, at least he had that to remind him of her when he was feeling lonely. For now, they just had to wait until she decided to return.

----

Yes, I just had to reference Pan's Labyrinth!

A/N : I wrote this because I wanted Tumnus to have a piece of Lucy with him after she was gone. I wouldn't like to imagine him being lonely.

Sad to think once Lucy returned both her child and lover were dead, but I'd like to think she became the matriarch of a long line afterwards. I had to take some liberties concerning Narnian genetics here obviously : p - a human and faun make a satyr, that would make the most sense - afterall, I figure since fauns are part human they must share enough chromosomes with homo sapiens to mate.


	5. Eternity

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

Summary : After many years (both Narnian and in her own lands) Lucy is finally reunited with her love in the endless paradise of Narnia.

**Eternity**

Time didn't seem to pass now - well it did pass, but she was unaware of how much or at what pace it went by. It didn't really matter. Everyone was together. Everyone was -happy now. There was no more sadness or animosity - just life, or after life, as it was.

In the after life, one finds that there is a lack of that specifically mortal feeling known as hope. Now there was nothing to hope for, existence was perfect. Lucy had retained all of her feelings with the exception of hope. It was the only thing she missed.

Now Tumnus was by her side, day in and day out, and they showed their love proudly to anyone who happened to see.

They would sit side by side, hands clasped together, admiring the beautiful view in this endless paradise.

She knew now it was certainly fate that had pulled them together.

One thing about life now was that no one could really remember the sadness in their past.

When she asked Tumnus if he'd missed her, he'd known he had, but could not remember what it felt like to miss her.

"It doesn't matter now," she'd said, "We have each other now, that's what matters."

He nodded and kissed her, "Yes, that's all that matters."

And so in the ever after, Lucy Pevensie and a certain Mr. Tumnus are side by side, hand in hand, joking with each other, wandering the forest or gazing blissfully into the Narnian landscape.

----

A/N : And so they live happily ever after - just as I wanted!


End file.
